P*U*L*S*E (Film)
Title: P*U*L*S*E Artist: Pink Floyd Released: June 1995 (VHS), July 2006 (DVD) Total Length: 145:00 Label: Sony Music Video Enterprises Track Listing Concert # ''Shine On You Crazy Diamond'''' '' # ''Learning To Fly'''' '' # ''High Hopes'''' '' # Take It Back '' # [[Coming Back To Life (Live PULSE)|''Coming Back To Life]]'' '' # ''Sorrow'''' '' # ''Keep Talking'''' '' # [[Another Brick In The Wall (Part II) (Live PULSE)|''Another Brick In The Wall (Part II)]] '' # ''One Of These Days'''' '' # ''Speak To Me'''' '' # ''Breathe'''' '' # ''On The Run'''' '' # ''Time'''' '' # ''The Great Gig In The Sky'''' '' # ''Money'''' '' # ''Us And Them'''' '' # ''Any Colour You Like'''' '' # ''Brain Damage'''' '' # ''Eclipse'''' '' # ''Wish You Were Here'''' '' # ''Comfortably Numb'''' '' # ''Run Like Hell'''' '' Special Features Bootlegging The Bootleggers # What Do You Want From Me? # On The Turning Away # Poles Apart # Marooned Screen Films # Shine On You Crazy Diamond # High Hopes # Learning To Fly # Speak To Me (Graphic) # On The Run # Time (1994) # The Great Gig In The Sky (Wave) # Money (1987) # Us And Them (1987) # Brain Damage # Eclipse # Alternate Versions: ## Time (Ian Eames) ## Money (Alien) ## Speak To Me (1987) ## The Great Gig In The Sky (Animation) ## Us And Them (1994) *''Music Videos'': Learning To Fly and Take It Back *''Behind The Scenes Footage'': "Say Goodbye To Life As We Know It" *''Rock And Roll Hall Of Fame Induction Ceremony, USA 1996'', including Wish You Were Here with Billy Corgan *''Other'': *# Photo Gallery *# Cover Art *# P*U*L*S*E TV Advertisement (1995) *# Tour Maps *# Itinerary *# Stage Plans Credits * David Gilmour - Guitars, Vocals * Richard Wright - Keyboards, Vocals * Nick Mason - Drums * Jon Carin - Additional Keyboards, Vocals * Guy Pratt - Bass, Vocals * Gary Wallis - Percussion * Tim Renwick - Guitars, Vocals * Dick Parry - Saxophone * Sam Brown - Backing Vocals * Claudia Fontaine - Backing Vocals * Durga McBroom - Backing Vocals Info * There was considerable delay in the release of the DVD edition of P*U*L*S*E, with new features announced with each setback. The cause of the delays was reputed to be the continued modifications and additions in order to produce a high-quality release. The previous planned release date of 22 September 2005 for the two-disc DVD set was changed to 10 July 2006 for the UK and Europe, and 11 July 2006 everywhere else. * While the album is a mix of various concerts, this video is of a single performance. * The mirror ball used at the end of the song "Comfortably Numb" is one of the largest in the world. 4.9 metres in diameter, it rises to a height of 21.3 metres before opening to a width of 7.3 metres, revealing a 12 kilowatt Phobeus HMI lamp. * In the original PPV broadcast, right before the segue into "Another Brick in the Wall, Part 2", the word "ENIGMA" appeared on the backdrop before it was scribbled out by a black permanent marker. It also appeared on the VHS version, although with added strokes making it slightly harder to see. This was one of the confirmations to various Pink Floyd message groups that the Publius Enigma puzzle was legitimate. On the 2006 DVD version, the screen reads "E=MC2" instead of "ENIGMA", seeming to confirm Nick Mason's statements to various book signing crowds that the puzzle was real, but that the person behind it at EMI no longer works for them and that the riddle has been abandoned. * The DVD release entered the music DVD charts at #1 in Australia, Austria, Belgium, Denmark, France, Holland, Ireland, Italy, Norway, Portugal, Spain, Sweden, Switzerland, the UK, and the US. Additionally, it has one of the top 3 best first week's DVD sales in the US. * For some reason the song Breathe was listed as "Breathe In The Air" on the DVD release. * Cover art is once more done by Storm Thorgerson, the same designer and photographer that has worked with Pink Floyd several times before. * Two giant eyeballs that were used to promote the DVD release, were sold on eBay for £16,500, with the proceeds being donated to the homeless charity, Crisis. Category:Video And DVD